Upamon
Upamon is the In-Training form of Armadillomon, the Digimon partner of Cody of the DigiDestined. His known attack is Shock Shout. In the English version, he is voiced by Dave Mallow. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Megumi Urawa. Personality He is a hyperactive little guy, Upamon retains the love of food that his Rookieform so often displays. Digimon Adventure 02 Upamon first appeared when Armadillomon came to the real world for the first time along with the other new DigiDestined and their Digimon - Armadillomon automatically reverted into Upamon, and stayed that way until he and the others returned to the DigiWorld the next day, automatically Digivolving back into Armadillomon upon arrival. Upamon displayed his impatience a few subsequent times, sneaking into the Hidas’ kitchen, as Mrs. Hida made Sushi, and getting into a panicky fit when Cody was late in arriving from Kendo practise. Davis taught him was Kendo was by whacking him with a magazine, which only made him yell and shout more. Upamon continued to be Armadillomon's default form while on Earth, easily hidden due to his small size. While in America with the other kids, along with Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, Upamon Digivolved into Armadillomon, and then into Digmon to battle Antylamon, the Ultimate form of Kokomon, Willis's rogue Digimon partner, but was defeated and reverted to Armadillomon. Note that this adventure is supposed to be out of continuity. Upamon again Digivolved in the real world when Wizardmon's ghost was causing trouble at the Odaiba TV station - he and the other Digimon didn't know that it was Wizardmon, and Digivolved to prepare for battle, but fortunately didn't have to fight. (This was the first actual use of a Digivolve sequence for Upamon.) Later, when all the Armour Digimon were defeated in battle with Kimeramon, they were so badly injured that they reverted to their In-Training forms. DemiVeemon accompanied Davis on a search for the engine room, which proved to contain the Digi-Egg of Miracles – the energy it radiated transformed Upamon back into Armadillomon. Initially, after Ankylomon and Angemon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon, they separated into Tsubumon and Tokomon. Both times after this, Tsubumon would always Digivolve back into Upamon and then into Armadillomon. Upamon continued to act as Armadillomon's default form on Earth, until he and the other Digimon were given power boosts from Azulongmon’s Digi-Core, courtesy of Gennai. Three months after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived the battle with Omnimon four years beforehand, Upamon went with Cody, T.K. and Patamon to track down Kuramon that were appearing in the real world, locating one at a soccer game. When the Kuramon gathered in Tokyo Harbour, Upamon Digivolved into Armadillomon, but there was anothing he could do during the subsequent battle. Twenty-five years into the future, Cody’s daughter has an Upamon for a partner. Gallery Digimon-Adventure-2-gif-digimon-adventure-02-35543327-500-337.png 56.jpg 08bd70d3204b4a1bc7a2fe92a45a4056.jpg 300px-Iori_and_Upamon.JPG Digimon-adventure-2-digimon-adventure-02-35258550-500-375.jpg tumblr_olzrlgapBA1uga5f3o1_1280.png DigiDestinds with their Digimon Parters and Future Childrens.png Adventure 02 Epi50-6.jpg Davis Y Sus Amigos.jpg Adventure 02 Epi17-1.jpg Da31696f666e100d1452aa9ac3c10c3b.jpg IoriEpilogue2.jpg Trivia *Upamon's name is based on Mexican word, “upa,” which is the young form of the axolotl, a type of salamander (as in Japan, Upamon’s group is “Amphibian”). *His English Voice Actor, Dave Mallow also voices Angemon, MagnaAngemon from Digimon Adventure/02/tri., Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon from Digimon Adventure 02 and Seraphimon from Digimon: The Movie. External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Upamon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes